Pictures of You
by mariosonic
Summary: Two people hold the keys to Princess Peach's heart. How will she will deal with knowing that she needs to choose between them? What do each of them think about her? BowserxPeach, MarioxPeach
1. Peach

_Pictures of You _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stared out her clear glass window, trying to figure out an answer to a question that kept tugging at her heart.

Stars starting to appear in the sky as the darkness began to envelope the land as she continued pondering.

Her mind telling her one thing while her heart told her something completely opposite.

How could she choose?

How would they deal with her decision?

She had to see him again.

She would make her choice after seeing his face again.

Princess Peach watched a star streak towards the earth, making a wish on it as it neared the earth.

Please help me know which one I love.

Peach held her hands in front of her as their faces appeared in her mind.

One, a red hatted Italian plumber who continued to rescue her from any danger, whose smile melted her heart as he escorted her home.

The other, a giant monster that continued to make her life difficult by kidnapping her from her throne, though always made her feel like she was loved every time they were alone.

That she was needed.

By him.

She didn't know how she came to this point.

Falling in love with her enemy while her rescuer continued to diligently come to her aid.

Princess Peach turned her attention from the sky to her pink desk a little ways away from her.

She walked towards it, listening for any noise outside her room as she neared the desk.

Pulling out a small drawer near the top of the pink furniture, she opened a secret opening at the bottom of the drawer.

As she lifted the fake liner away, a small picture showed itself to her.

His face staring up at her.

Why did his red eyes seem to entrance her?

Those eyes that told her that she was everything to him.

That his life was not complete without her in it.

She looked up from the secret compartment to see Mario's face on one of the framed pictures that sat on her desk.

His kind gentle blue eyes making her feel so safe.

Safe in his arms, safe in everything he did to save her.

Her savior.

The polar opposites of the color in their eyes became evident to her.

Bowser's red to Mario's blue.

How did she get into this mess?

She was going to break one of their hearts.

Deep down inside she feared the pain it would cause to her as well.

Losing part of herself in the anguish of telling them how she felt.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she brought both pictures closer to her.

How can I tell you?

Tears broke way to sobs as she sat down on her bed.

How can I choose?

They both have helped me through thick and thin.

Mario saving her from any other enemy then Bowser, keeping her safe from harm as he continued fighting off things that attempted to cause her pain.

Bowser showing her what it was like to be loved for who you were and not because you were royalty.

Who did she truly love?

She threw the pictures down on the floor in anger at her situation.

Mario's golden picture frame breaking, glass falling unto the carpet.

Bowser's picture drifting slowly down to fall beside his enemy's.

Why was it so hard?

She knew why.

Because she loved both of them with her whole heart.

But she didn't want to continue playing this game.

She would tell him the truth.

As she stood up in her resolve she looked down at his picture again and broke down, her gloved hands covering her face as she grieved, her hair falling down to cover her from the light.

Her body heaving as she thought about how painful it would be.

She wanted both of them in her life, but she feared she would lose one to their pain.

Why oh why did she have to fall for them.

For him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: A little something I cooked up while feeling sick. Hope you liked it! R&R would be greatly appreciated._**


	2. Bowser

_Bowser's POV_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Obsession.

To obsess about something is usually considered bad.

But is it really?

Especially when it's something I can never have?

Someone I can never be with.

Her pictures in front of me laugh at me.

Pale pink lips forming a smile that mocks me with their tenderness.

Look at the person you love.

She never will feel the same way.

Your love will ever be unrequited.

Never fulfilling those dreams I have each night of you.

Your bright blue eyes that pierce my own and send me in a tail spin.

And yet I can't look away.

My gaze can't move from your porcelain white skin face.

Blonde hair ever up in a customary style that defines you.

Your pink clothing in each picture a little different.

Little changes in your attire in each new photo.

Lace, ribbon, different sapphire, I know them all.

A slight change in tone of colour of the thread in one, a entirely different colour in another.

All these pictures of you surrounding me.

Blowing kisses towards the lense as you played golf in your short pink skirt, your hair blowing in the wind.

Oh how I wished they were for me.

Kissing Mario on the cheek after I lose to him.

I long to be the one you plants those pink lips on.

Is it wrong of me to be jealous?

To long after you?

To want some kind of relationship with you?

You would never had known me if I hadn't kidnapped you.

Who would take a second look at a koopa?

I am ugly to humans.

Grotesque, uncivilized, disturbing.

No second thought, just that of disgust.

Why did you enrapture me with your beauty, your smile.

Your kindness.

Though you only show it to me during those sports events.

Smiling after a good game of tennis, giggling as my footsteps send the court rumbling.

Few words exchanged in the end but the look you give me makes all the sweat worth it.

To watch your face light up when Mario comes to your side gives me worse pain then any your plumber can dish out.

Watching Mario kiss your cheek kills me inside.

Because it tells me that nothing I dream of can come true.

That all this is, these fascinations, are just some disturbing cross species thoughts from a demented king.

A monarch who risks everything for you.

My dream?

To be with you.

Forever being the one that protects you, holds you, kisses you.

Being by your side through every disaster and plague that effects our kingdoms.

Making your world perfect with me a part of it.

The reason of your bliss being me.

All these things would delight my reptilian heart if they came true.

But all I have are these pictures that remind me.

You will be nothing more then this.

You don't want to be anything more then this.

My obsession.

**_A/N: I wasn't planning this but...here you go! This is what you get when I procrastinate and don't study lol. Should I do Mario's?_**

**_(Updated 03/10/08 with v.2) :D _**


	3. Mario

_Mario's POV _

------------------------------------------------

Do you truly love me?

I rescue you every time and yet...

You gave me this picture along with one of your letters.

Saying you were too busy at the castle to visit me.

It's a familiar photo.

Kind of like the others you sent.

Why can't I come see you?

I'm always told off about how you are involved in important matters.

I can't stand not looking at you.

Not these fake ones in front of me on paper.

They don't do the model justice, you are much more beautiful in person.

Though I appreciate you finding time to write me, I miss our times together.

Time where I could openly show you affection.

Time when I could shower you in unnecessary gifts.

I'm just a plumber and yet I find it amazing that I am the one that saves you from the beast.

A princess.

Kind of like a fairy tale back in my old world.

This certainly would qualify as one.

I never could leave this life.

Blessed with having my brother with me in a wonderful kingdom that respects me along with you.

You make this Italian quake at your sight.

My knees begin to buckle every time you hold my hand.

Glove in glove.

Strawberry scent reaching my nose whenever you are near.

A strawberry is very sweet, delectable to the taste buds, but always leaving you wanting more.

Peach.

Your name doesn't do you justice.

A peach doesn't destroy this poor mustached heart.

Peaches don't leave you with an after taste that begs for you have another.

You are so down to earth.

Though every time I talk to you I feel like flying.

You cause my heart to drop each time you leave me.

I need you by me.

Can you feel my longing?

Each time I rescue you, your look of happiness makes all the work to get to that moment worth it.

That smile is like lasagna.

I need my daily dose of it or I will die a starved man.

Do you miss me?

Am I your only hero?

All these doubts swirl in my head.

The only way they disappear is when you're around.

Am I just over thinking?

This picture in front of me doesn't spark my heart the way you do.

No picture compares to the real thing.

Especially you.

My strawberry.

**_A/N: I didn't really like how this turned out. I can't really write Mario in love...probably because I'm biased :P...BxP forever!! Should I do another? Review if you want more! _**


	4. Princess Peach

_Peach's POV_

-------------------------------------------------

Do I tell him?

Sitting across from me was Mario as he helped me with the many pictures that layed about us.

Taking all those photos seemed like a good idea at the time.

Not.

Now I sit here with my good friend on this large purple couch near the hearth lit with a blazing fire, putting pictures into a large brown photo album that was just itching to be filled.

Stacks of the paper filled memories from my last vacation were being slowly put in.

Both of us taking care to not wreck the plastic sleeves that held them there as we reminisced the time at Isle Delfino.

Mario rescuing me, yet again, from Bowser.

It really was his son though...

Calling me his mama.

His mother!

Though he couldn't be more wrong.

I'm not even ready to be a mother!

...I'm not ready...

They are all wonderful children, mischievous and diabolical, but still wonderful.

Bringing a smile to my face each time I see them.

I just can't see myself...

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

His voice brought me back to the moment and we began conversing again.

Small talk being exchanged as we flipped the page to an empty side.

I needed to focus on the task at hand.

Getting these pictures into the slots without daydreaming.

While putting one of them in our hands touched.

No gloves.

White skin touching the other's.

Both of us pulled away in embarrassment, my cheeks flaring a red comparable to the fire that ate away at the logs.

He mumbled something incoherently that I couldn't understand as we shied away.

I tried to begin putting the pictures in again but my mind just loved to get the best of me.

The one piece of paper in front of me was of the time right after my adventures into "The Void" and the marriage.

I really don't know how to feel.

It wasn't a real wedding.

Yet...I said I do...but it wasn't me!

I never said it in love!

In my mind, it was a sham.

If I am going to get married it will be at my own consent.

Though...I can't say I would regret being married to Bowser...

Argh!

Focus Peach!

Put pictures in album!

This is already hard enough but going off and having thoughts like that!

"Mario?" I began.

He turned and faced me, his blue eyes questioning me, his lips in a small smile.

I truly hoped that smile wouldn't disappear in the next minute

Why was everything so much simpler in my head?

Just say it!

...but it will...

Mario's eyes continued to stare at me, his hands still holding a picture of him standing with me at the entrance to my castle, positioned to slip it into the album.

Our hands waving to the camera.

Will we still be like that?

**_A/N: Oh I'm evil...:P Now back to work on Reborn!_**

_Thanks to colette11 for being awesome and reviewing, along with the great overlordofnobodies (you are **FREAKING AWESOME!**) and Nicktendo Squad for the encouragement. _


End file.
